


Lös die Fesseln der Moral...

by VampiresBride



Category: Tanz der Vampire - Steinman/Kunze
Genre: Bottom Alfred, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 14:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19396342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampiresBride/pseuds/VampiresBride
Summary: Die drei Flüchtigen werden nach ihrer Flucht auf das Schloss zurückgebracht - und scheinbar hat der Graf es besonders auf Alfred abgesehen. Wird er diese Nacht überleben?





	Lös die Fesseln der Moral...

(Herbert)  
Tumult riss mich aus meiner Arbeit. Eigentlich wollte ich es nicht, doch ich blickte trotzdem aus dem Fenster.  
Vieles hatte ich erwartet, nur nicht das.  
Dort standen im fahlen Licht des Mondes und einiger Fackeln mein Vater, Koukól, Sarah, der Professor – und mein kleiner Liebling.  
Ich schluckte heftig.  
Niemals hätte ich gedacht, ihn noch einmal sehen zu dürfen. Ich hatte erwartet, dass er von den Wölfen gerissen worden war…oder vielleicht auch an Blutverlust gestorben. Ihn dort jetzt wohlbehalten zu sehen, ließ mich erleichtert aufseufzen. Er war tatsächlich wieder hier auf dem Schloss…er war wieder bei mir.  
Ich schluckte…er gehörte eigentlich gar nicht mir. Er liebte Sarah – oder er war der Meinung sie zu lieben. Ich war für ihn wahrscheinlich nur eine schemenhafte Erinnerung, die er mit tiefer Angst verband. Ich schniefte, als mir schon wieder Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Ich wollte nicht weinen, nicht schon wieder. Ich hatte heute schon so viel geweint.

Ich wandte mich von der Szene draußen ab und schaute zu meinem neuen Bild. Es zeigte ebenfalls meinen Engel, allerdings so wie ich ihn gern sehen würde. Nicht in diesen grauenhaften Kleidungsstücken, die für die Arbeit gedacht waren, sondern in eleganter Kleidung, die seine vielen Vorzüge betonten.  
Auch war sein Blick auf meinem Bild nicht schreckgeweitet, sondern liebevoll, verträumt. Ich war zufrieden mit diesem Werk, auch wenn ich wusste, dass es niemals Realität sein würde. Dafür war er viel zu schreckhaft, vor allem was mich und die Vampire im Allgemeinen betraf. Sollte er jemals so jemanden ansehen, dann wäre dieser Jemand sicher nicht ich.  
Um mich weiterhin abzulenken, kehrte ich an meine Leinwand zurück. Malen, künstlerische Tätigkeiten lenkten mich immer ab, hoffentlich würde es heute auch so sein. Ich wollte nicht wissen, was dort draußen passierte, es würde ohnehin schmerzhaft sein.

Eiskalt schaute der Graf auf die drei Flüchtlinge hinunter. Unter seinem Blick erzitterten die Noch-Sterblichen. Dem Professor gönnte er nur einen kurzen Blick. Er sah in ihm keine Gefahr. Es handelte sich lediglich um einen alten Mann, der meinte, Wissen über Vampire angehäuft zu haben. Doch der Graf hatte das Buch gelesen – [style type=“italic“]Die Fledermaus[/style]. Es war nicht mehr als ein Schauerroman, dem die Geschichte fehlte. Kaum etwas davon entsprach der Wirklichkeit und die wenigen zutreffenden Fakten waren nebensächlich. Diesem Buch würde niemand so schnell Glauben schenken.  
Dann fiel sein Blick auf Sarah. Sie wirkte verwirrt und hilflos, was sie sich allerdings selbst zuzuschreiben hatte. Zu Beginn mochte ihn das angezogen haben, diese Hilflosigkeit, diese Leichtigkeit sie zu verführen. Inzwischen langweilte es ihn wieder schrecklich. Sie war auch nicht anders als die anderen Frauen und er fragte sich, ob es je eine sein würde.  
Einzig am Assistenten blieb sein Blick länger hängen. Ein wenig empfand er Respekt für den jungen Mann, der hier einfach auf sein Schloss gekommen war, trotz der Angst, die er empfunden hatte, nur um seine große Liebe zu retten. Aber der Junge war auch töricht gewesen – er hatte noch nie eines seiner Opfer je wieder gehen lassen  
Dann roch der Graf das Blut. Leise fauchend wies er Koukól mit einer Handbewegung an, Sarah auf den Friedhof zu bringen. Sie interessierte ihn nicht mehr. Er hatte ihr Blut gewollt, es bekommen und eigentlich hatte er sie auch noch in seinem Bett gewollt, doch das war ihm jetzt vergangen. Sie sollte ihm nur noch aus den Augen gehen.  
„Aber Breda, ich denke du liebst mich“, flehte sie ihn leise an, nachdem Koukól sie schon gepackt hatte.  
„Dich lieben? Habe ich dir je den Anlass dazu gegeben das zu glauben?“, erwiderte er höhnisch. „Du wolltest deine Freiheit für eine Nacht – die hast du bekommen. Ich wollte dein Blut – das habe ich bekommen. Morgen Nacht sollte deine Wandlung vollständig abgeschlossen sein. Ich will dich nicht mehr sehen!“  
„Aber du…du hast doch gesagt, dass wir für immer zusammen sein würden…“, flüsterte sie erstickt, doch der Graf wandte sich gelangweilt ab. Sarah wollte aber noch nicht aufgeben. „Ich bin doch gar nicht freiwillig geflohen…die beiden haben mich mit sich genommen, ich wäre doch für immer bei dir geblieben!“  
„Das hätte auch nichts geändert. Koukól, schaff sie weg!“, fauchte er, den zweiten Teil in Ungarisch, was außer Koukól keiner der Anwesenden verstand.

Bei Alfred erkannte der Graf Resignation, als er zusehen musste, wie seine ‚große Liebe‘ einen anderen immer weiter anflehte, bei ihm bleiben zu können. Er schien wohl wirklich geglaubt zu haben, dass die Wirtstochter ihn lieben konnte. Er wusste nicht, ob Sarah ihn jemals geliebt hatte, doch jetzt versuchte sie nur noch ihre eigene Haut zu retten…jedenfalls das, was noch davon übrig war. Doch sie würde ebenso abstumpfen wie die Ewigkeitsvampire, nur noch ihre stärksten Charaktereigenschaften würden hervortreten, wenn überhaupt. Um sie machte er sich keine weiteren Gedanken, doch um seine anderen beiden Gefangenen. Alfred mochte gebissen worden sein, doch solange er noch kein Blut zu sich genommen hatte, würde er ein Mensch bleiben – auch wenn natürlich fraglich war wie lange noch. Doch momentan war er gesättigt, also würde er den Jungen noch eine Weile verschonen.  
„Koukól!“, rief er wieder, denn eigentlich war es nicht sonderlich weit bis zum Friedhof. Und tatsächlich kam der Bucklige wenige Augenblicke später schon wieder angehinkt. „Bring doch unseren hochverehrten Gast, Professor Abronsius, in unser schönstes Schlafzimmer und schließ ihn dort ein. Er soll mir nicht unter die Augen kommen. Und halt ihn von meiner Bibliothek fern, noch einmal will ihn und seine Spinnenfinger dort nicht haben!“, fauchte er.  
Alfred versuchte sich an den Professor zu klammern, der ihn jedoch von sich schob. Koukól nahm den alten Mann mit sich, womit Alfred dem Grafen allein gegenüberstand. Gegen das Zittern konnte er nichts tun, wobei er sich nicht sicher war, ob es vor Kälte war oder vor Angst – vermutlich beides. Vor ihm stand einer der gefürchtetsten Vampire überhaupt und er hatte ohne Skrupel sowohl Sarah als auch den Professor einfach verschwinden lassen. Ein wenig amüsiert war der Graf schon darüber, wie Alfred ihm gegenüber stand. Obwohl er zitterte, brach er noch nicht zusammen – auch wenn es ihm vermutlich wesentlich lieber gewesen wäre.  
„Alfred, komm mit!“, herrschte er den Jungen an.

Alfred zuckte zusammen, als er so von dem Grafen angesprochen wurde, beeilte sich aber dem herrschaftlichen Mann zurück in das Schloss zu folgen. Wirklich wohl war ihm dabei nicht, doch eine Wahl hatte er nicht mehr. Für ihn war es vorbei – und er wusste auch, wie alles enden würde. Er würde jetzt in irgendeinen Raum geführt und dort vermutlich ausgesaugt werden. Innerlich hatte er schon längst mit seinem Leben abgeschlossen, eigentlich hatte er das schon, als er im Ballsaal neben Sarah gestanden und ihren blutigen Hals gesehen hatte.  
Alfred wusste nicht, wohin der Graf ihn führte, doch es war ihm auch gleich. Der Raum, in dem er sterben würde, war ihm gleich. Vermutlich würde er ihn ohnehin kaum wahrnehmen. Während er durch die langen Flure hinter dem Grafen herschlich, spürte er immer mehr die Schwäche in seinem Körper. Die Bisswunden, die Sarah ihm zugefügt hatte, schmerzten noch immer und vermutlich blutete er auch immer noch – mit blutenden Wunden in einem Schloss voller Vampire, wie wundervoll. Solche Dinge konnten auch nur ihm passieren. Doch er wagte keine weitere Äußerung.  
Schließlich kamen sie in einem Arbeitszimmer an, vermutlich dem des Grafen. Nur scheu sah Alfred sich um, fand einen riesigen Schreibtisch, Wände voller Bücher und Papiere, einen Kamin mit einem lodernden Feuer. Der Teppich unter seinen Füßen verschluckte jedes Geräusch und wenn er ganz ehrlich war, dann hätte er sich jetzt am liebsten darauf zusammen gerollt und für immer geschlafen. Vermutlich würde der ewige Schlaf auch nicht mehr lange auf sich warten. Nur ob er dann auch jede Nacht wieder auferstehen würde? Das wollte er sich eigentlich nicht vorstellen, es machte ihm einfach Angst selbst zu einem Vampir zu werden.  
„Setz dich!“  
Augenblicklich kam er der Aufforderung nach; der Graf hatte hinter seinem Schreibtisch Platz genommen, Alfred ließ sich davor auf einen der Stühle sinken. Er wagte es nicht den Blick zu heben und den Grafen anzusehen. Er sah erst auf, als ihm mit einem Mal ein Kristallglas mit einer roten Flüssigkeit darin zugeschoben wurde. Er zuckte zurück, hatte Angst, dass es sich bei der roten Flüssigkeit um Blut handelte.  
„Das ist nur Wein. Trink ihn, danach wirst du dich besser fühlen.“  
Alfred wagte es wieder nicht zu widersprechen und griff scheu nach dem Glas. Seine Finger zitterten und er war froh, dass das Glas nicht bis zum Rand gefüllt war, denn das hätte er nicht geschafft an die Lippen zu führen. So konnte er schließlich den ersten Schluck nehmen und feststellen, dass es sich dabei tatsächlich nur um Wein handeln. Alfred konnte nicht einschätzen, ob es ein guter Wein war, dafür hatte er viel zu wenig Erfahrung. Er trank das Glas jedoch mit langsamen Schlucken leer, unter den strengen Blicken des Grafen. Immer noch fühlte er sich unsicher, wusste nicht wirklich etwas damit anzufangen.  
Kurz nachdem er das Glas geleert hatte, konnte er spüren, wie seine Glieder immer schwerer wurden. Auch seine Augen konnte er nicht mehr offen halten und das war der Moment, in dem er wusste, dass der Graf ihn doch wieder in gewisser Weise betrogen hatte. In dem Wein war noch etwas gewesen, was ihn jetzt vermutlich für immer einschlafen ließ. Er versuchte sich noch einige Augenblicke zu wehren, doch er hatte keine Chance dagegen.  
„Keine Angst, du wirst wieder erwachen. In dem Glas war nur ein wenig von Herberts Blut, es wird dafür sorgen, dass du ein Mensch bleibst, jedenfalls in nächster Zeit. Irgendwann werden wir dich verwandeln müssen, aber jetzt noch nicht!“, hörte er es in seinem Geist flüstern, doch er konnte es nicht mehr wirklich zuordnen, ob das gerade wirklich jemand zu ihm gesagt hatte oder ob er sich das vielleicht nur einbildete.  
Breda hob den schlaffen Körper des ehemaligen Assistenten auf seine Arme und trug ihn in eines der vielen Schlafzimmer, natürlich nicht das, in welches er den Professor gesperrt hatte. Dort legte er den jungen Mann auf dem Bett ab, legte sogar noch eine Decke über ihn, ehe er wieder ging. Noch könnte er den ehemaligen Assistenten als Menschen gebrauchen, denn es war manchmal nicht schlecht einen Menschen auf dem Schloss zu haben, auch wenn er das nicht mehr allzu lange bleiben würde. Doch jetzt hatte er noch etwas anderes zu tun.

Einen Flur weiter machte er sich zumindest die Mühe gegen das schwere Holz der Tür zu klopfen. Dahinter vermutete er seinen Sohn vor seinen Leinwänden sitzend und malend. Er kümmerte sich nicht wirklich darum, dass Herbert ihn nicht hereinbat; er war immer noch der Graf, er brauchte keine Einladung in ein Zimmer. Er öffnete die Tür seine Ahnung hatte ihn nicht getrogen hatte. Herbert stand vor einer Leinwand, trug einen seiner Kittel, der schon mit vielen Farbspritzern bedeckt war. Momentan jedoch war er noch mit einer Skizze beschäftigt. Doch Breda machte sich nicht die Mühe herauszufinden, was Herbert da eigentlich zeichnete. Sein Sohn konnte auch recht eigen sein und auch wenn er nicht alles duldete, einige Macken konnte er durchaus tolerieren und wenn das hieß, dass er Herberts Bilder nicht immer sofort anschauen durfte, dann konnte er durchaus damit leben, solange sein Sohn ihm in anderen Dingen gehorchte.  
„Vater?“, fragte sein Sohn recht kühl. „Soll ich jetzt deine Reste beseitigen? Könntest du dafür bitte Koukól bemühen?“  
„Nein, ich habe eine andere Aufgabe für dich. In einem deiner Gästezimmer liegt unser Gast. Noch ist er ein Mensch, doch ich mache dich für ihn verantwortlich. Du hast mir gesagt, dass du ihn lieben würdest, also zeig mir, dass es länger hält als die letzten Male. Und du wirst ihn noch nicht verwandeln, ich brauche ihn noch als Mensch!“  
Herbert schoss herum, als er das hörte, starrte seinen Vater an. Er konnte es nicht fassen, Alfred war wirklich noch am Leben und er lag in einem seiner Gästezimmer. Das verstand er erst einige Augenblicke später. Doch dann konnte er das Lächeln nicht mehr unterdrücken und nickte seinem Vater zu. Selbstverständlich würde er sich um Alfred kümmern, so sehr hatte er sich gegrämt, dass der junge Mann ihn nicht wollen könnte…aber jetzt. Hätte er noch einen Herzschlag, dann würde es jetzt vermutlich fast aus seiner Brust springen vor Glück.  
Der Graf ließ seinen Sohn wieder allein, kehrte in sein Schlafzimmer zurück, in welchem eigentlich heute Nacht auch Sarah bleiben sollte. Dem war nun leider nicht so, also zog er sich allein zurück. vermutlich würde er ein Buch lesen und sich ein Glas Wein genehmigen.

(Alfred)  
_Schemenhafte Gestalten waberten um mich herum, doch ich konnte niemanden ausmachen. Eigentlich traute ich mich kaum meine Augen zu öffnen, denn die Gestalten wirkten irgendwie gefährlich. Der Dunst um mich herum nahm mir zusätzlich die Sicht. Ich fühlte mich allein und einsam, nicht einmal der Professor war in meiner Nähe. Er hätte auf mich achten können, er wusste immer, was zu tun war. Die Gestalten zogen ihre Kreise immer enger um mich herum und nun konnte ich auch erste Gesichter ausmachen. Das Erste gehörte Sarah, die mich aus kalten, leblosen Augen ansah. Ich schluckte, als ich das sah._  
_Sie öffnete ihren Mund und als erstes kroch eine Spinne daraus. Ich schauderte bei dem Anblick. Nun veränderte sich auch ihre Haut, fiel immer mehr in sich zusammen, Würmer krochen aus winzigen Löchern und ich schloss die Augen, wollte nicht länger hinsehen. Doch das Bild ließ sich nicht vertreiben._  
_„Alfred…“, hallte ihre schauerhafte Stimme zu mir hinüber._  
_Tränen traten mir in die Augen. Ich wollte nur noch hier weg, doch sie ließ mich nicht gehen, ich war wie in ihrem Bann._  
_Plötzlich kamen noch andere Gestalten näher, die ich nicht kannte. Sie blieben einfach weiter gesichtslos. Doch sie streckten ihre knochigen Hände nach mir aus, versuchten mich in ihren Kreis zu ziehen. In ihren Augen lag ein irres Funkeln…ich wollte schon aufgeben, ein Kampf hätte doch eh keinen Sinn._  
_Nein!_  
_Ich würde hier verschwinden können, wie auch immer. Es konnte doch einfach nicht sein, dass ich hier festsaß. Es gab immer einen Weg, ich musste ihn nur finden. Das sagte ich mir immer wieder, doch ich fand keinen Weg. Als mich eine der Gestalten berührte, schrie ich auf. Ich verstand es nicht, aber es fühlte sich irgendwie so real an. Schaudernd wollte ich zurückweichen, doch auch dort waberten die Gestalten vor sich hin. Wieder schrie ich auf._

Und schrie.  
Keuchend setzte ich mich auf. Ich schaute mich orientierungslos, doch ich sah nichts. Es war komplett dunkel, wo auch immer ich war. Vorsichtig tastete ich mit den Händen über das Etwas, was hier um mich war. Es war weich…angenehm auf meiner Haut, wesentlich besser als die Berührungen, die vorher gemeint hatte zu fühlen. Trotzdem wollte ich nicht hierbleiben, noch immer verfolgten mich die Bilder aus meinem Traum. Irgendwie schaffte ich es herauszufinden, dass ich mich wohl in einem Bett befand und an dessen Ende zu rutschen. Unsanft kam ich mit den Füßen auf dem Boden auf, rappelte mich jedoch schnell wieder hoch. Ich hatte keine wirklich Ahnung, wo ich mich hier befand, doch ich wollte einfach nur noch raus.  
Ich begann mich durch die Dunkelheit zu tasten, um vielleicht einen Weg hinauszufinden, doch viel zu spät bemerkte ich, wie sehr mich die Dunkelheit einschränkte. Ich fühlte nur noch, wie ich gegen etwas Hartes lief. Zuerst war da gleißender Schmerz in meinem Kopf, er explodierte und ich sah nur noch bunte Farben um mich herum. Ich fasste mir an den Kopf, spürte wie mir die Beine unter dem Körper wegbrachen und dann nahm ich eigentlich gar nichts mehr wahr, wofür ich irgendwie dankbar war. 

(Herbert)  
Wieder riss mich ein Tumult aus meiner Arbeit…gut, eher ein Schrei. Ich sah auf, konnte mir aber nicht vorstellen, woher der Schrei gekommen war. Ich wollte mich schon wieder meinem neuen Bild zuwenden, als mir wieder einfiel, dass Alfred nur einige Räume weiter schlief. Mir war wirklich in meiner Arbeit entfallen, dass Alfred tatsächlich wieder hier war und ich mich um ihn kümmern sollte, das war schließlich die Aufgabe, die Vater mir gegeben hatte. Und ich wollte ihm beweisen, dass es mir mit diesem blonden Engel wirklich ernst war.  
Ich fluchte leise und legte den Bleistift auf der Staffelei ab. Dann lief ich los. Fast wäre ich gegen die Tür gelaufen, als ich sie nicht schnell genug öffnen konnte. Dann jedoch trat ich auf den nur wenig erleuchteten Gang und sah mich um. Vater hatte angedeutet, dass Alfred in einem der Gästezimmer schlief. Es gab in meinem Teil hier oben nicht viele Zimmer, die wirklich darauf vorbereitet waren einen Gast zu beherbergen. Nur mein eigenes Schlaf- und zwei Gästezimmer konnte man wirklich bewohnen. Und ich traute Vater nicht zu, dass er Alfred in ein staubiges, mottenzerfressenes Bett gelegt hatte.  
Leise öffnete ich die erste Tür und sah hinein. Tatsächlich hatte ich gleich die richtige Tür geöffnet, Alfred musste hier geschlafen haben. Das Bett war zerwühlt, jedoch lag dort niemand mehr. Ein ungutes Gefühl machte sich in mir breit, der Verdacht kam auf, dass Alfred vielleicht verschwinden wollte und nun orientierungslos durch das Schloss irrte. Er könnte jedem Ewigkeitsvampir in die Arme laufen oder irgendeine der vielen Treppen runterfallen. Einen Moment schloss ich die Augen, um mich zu sammeln. Panik würde mir jetzt nicht weiterhelfen.  
Als ich meine Augen wieder öffnete, war ich ein wenig ruhiger. Ich konnte meinen Blick durch den Raum wandern lassen; das wenige Licht nutzend konnte ich schließlich die reglose Gestalt am Boden ausmachen. Ich brauchte einige Augenblicke bis ich erkannte, dass es Alfred war, der dort auf dem Boden lag. Ich atmete tief durch, die Panik verschwand völlig – Alfred irrte nicht durch das Schloss. Langsam trage ich an ihn heran, hob ihn vorsichtig hoch. Er war zwar ohnmächtig, doch sein Körper war noch warm, er konnte also noch nicht lange hier liegen. Ein kleines Lächeln zupfte an meinen Mundwinkeln und ich brachte ihn zurück aufs Bett. Er musste sich ausruhen, das war mir bewusst, auch wenn sich die punktförmigen Wunden an seinem Hals schon fast geschlossen hatten und auch andere Wunden inzwischen fast verschwunden waren.  


Ich hätte nur nicht damit gerechnet, dass ein Sterblicher so stark sein konnte, aber Alfreds Griff um mein Handgelenk war so plötzlich und fest, dass ich ihn verletzen müsste, um ihn zu lösen. Das wollte ich sicher nicht. Also ließ ich mich neben ihn auf das Bett sinken. Ganz vorsichtig strich ich ihm eine der blonden Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. Unter meinen Fingerspitzen konnte ich fühlen, dass er geweint haben musste. Es tat mir leid, dass er so leiden musste, doch wie sollte ich ihm helfen? Für ihn war ich nur ein Vampir und wenn er nicht schlafen würde, würde er mich niemals in seine Nähe lassen.  
„Chéri, du musst mich jetzt loslassen.“, murmelte ich leise und versuchte ihm nun doch meinen Arm zu entwinden. Tatsächlich hatte er seinen Griff ein wenig gelockert, die Berührung musste ihn entspannt haben. Also konnte ich mich befreien.  
Erst zuckte er zusammen und es sah aus, als würde er aufwachen. Dann jedoch strich ich ihm noch einmal über die Wange und er beruhigte sich wieder.Traurig sah ich ihn noch einmal an, wollte mir seine Gesichtszüge einprägen, dann wandte ich mich ab. Bevor ich das Zimmer verließ, zündete ich neben dem Bett noch eine Petroleumlampe an, damit er nicht noch einmal in völliger Dunkelheit aufwachte. Vermutlich hatte ihn das jetzt auch panisch werden lassen, das wollte ich ihm nicht noch einmal zumuten.  
Dann verließ ich das Zimmer wieder. Am liebsten würde ich natürlich bleiben, mich neben ihn setzen und ihn einfach beim Schlafen beobachten, doch ich wollte Panik vermeiden, also sollte ich ihn langsam an meine Nähe gewöhnen – ich hatte schließlich erlebt, was passierte, wenn ich ihn zu sehr drängte; er versuchte mir mit einem Buch das Maul zu stopfen und rannte dann vor mir weg. Das wollte ich nicht noch einmal erleben. Er sollte merken, dass er bei mir in Sicherheit sein konnte, auch wenn ich nicht wusste, ob ich ihm das wirklich so geben konnte, wie er sich das vorstellte.  


Es waren noch keine zwei Stunden vergangen, seit ich bei Alfred gewesen war, als ich wieder Geräusche hörte. Ich hatte während dieser Zeit weiter an der Skizze von Alfred gearbeitet, ich wollte einfach nur, dass sie perfekt war. Doch diese Geräusche rissen mich aus meiner Arbeit und ließen mich konzentriert lauschen. Ich wusste zuerst nicht genau, was ich gehört hatte, doch schließlich war ich mir sicher, dass es sich dabei um eine Tür gehandelt haben musste. An sich war das nicht wirklich etwas Ungewöhnliches, Koukól öffnete und schloss immer wieder Türen. Doch bevor ich aufstehen konnte, öffnete sich wieder meine Tür. Ich drehte mich um, blickte zur Tür und erwartete dort meinen Vater zu sehen, doch stattdessen stand dort mein Engel. Überrascht blickte ich ihn an, erwidere den Blick aus den blauen Augen.  
„Alfred“, hauchte ich leise.  
Ich wollte nicht, dass Alfred gleich wieder Angst bekam und am Ende vielleicht doch wieder weglief. Das würde mir das Herz brechen. Aber Alfred überraschte mich immer wieder aufs Neue. Anstatt aus dem Zimmer zu stürmen, und dabei vielleicht noch nach dem Professor zu schreien, kam er auf mich zu. Ich sah in seine blauen Augen, erkannte, dass sie immer noch leicht verschleiert waren. Dann schließlich stand er direkt vor mir und ich war mir in diesem Moment nicht sicher, ob er tatsächlich wach war oder noch schlief. Ich konnte mir diesen Zustand eigentlich nur damit erklären, dass Vater ihm mein Blut gegeben haben musste. Sonst würde er nicht so reagieren…und trotzdem war ich irgendwie glücklich. Vorsichtig zog ich ihn auf meinen Schoß und tatsächlich, sobald ich ihn fest im Arm hatte, schlossen sich seine Augen wieder und die Atmung wurde tiefer. Sacht strich ich ihm durch die blonden Locken.  
Sobald ich mir wirklich sicher sein konnte, dass Alfred schlief, stand ich auf und ging in mein Schlafzimmer. Zuerst ließ ich mich mit ihm vor dem flackernden Kamin auf einem Diwan nieder, so konnte ich ihn richtig festhalten und noch ein bisschen mustern. Es war ein unglaubliches Gefühl, welches ich nicht so schnell aufgeben wollte. Weitere Berührungen als die kleinen Streicheleinheiten wagte ich nicht, ich wollte Alfred nicht wecken, wusste schließlich nicht wie er darauf reagieren würde, wenn er sich auf meinem Schoß wiederfand. Schließlich klopfte es doch noch einmal und ich blickte auf, erkannte Vater in der Tür stehen.  
„Vater?“  
„Ah, dann hat dein Blut also Wirkung gezeigt!“, erwiderte der Graf ohne Umschweife.  
„Dann hast du ihm wirklich mein Blut gegeben. Das wird…er mir nie verzeihen…“, flüsterte ich zurück, heiser und ein wenig ängstlich.  
„Wird er nicht, glaub mir. Dein Blut wird ihn empfänglicher für dich machen. Nur deswegen ist er auch hierhergekommen. Und du solltest dich auch langsam für den Tag fertig machen, in etwa einer Stunde geht die Sonne auf!“  
Ich nickte leicht bei Vaters Worten, er hatte natürlich Recht. Wenn die Sonne aufging, konnte ich das Zimmer nicht mehr verlassen. Ich musste hoffen, dass Alfred den Tag bei mir verbringen würde und vielleicht auch durchschlief. Während Vater das Zimmer wieder verließ, wandte ich meinen Blick wieder auf den schlafenden Engel in meinen Armen. Er sah einfach wunderschön aus, ein Bild, was ich mir einprägen wollte. Ich wusste nicht, wie oft ich es noch zu Gesicht bekommen würde, vielleicht war das doch eine der letzten Gelegenheiten, die ich mit meinem Engel haben würde, ehe er doch wieder flüchtete.  
Wie eigentlich in jedem meiner Räume hatte ich auch hier überall Papier und Kohlestifte liegen. Jetzt schaffte ich es irgendwie Alfred weiterhin im Arm zu halten und gleichzeitig eine Skizze von ihm anfertigen zu können, ein zugeschnittenes und lackiertes Brett als Unterlage verwendend – sein schlafendes Gesicht faszinierte mich einfach. Vermutlich würde es ihm nicht gefallen, wenn er es dann sah, doch momentan war mir das egal. Ich würde die Bilder einfach verstecken, sodass mein Engel sie hoffentlich nicht sah. Natürlich sah das Original wesentlich perfekter aus, doch ich würde das Bild trotz allem nicht wegschmeißen, vermutlich würde es das einzige seiner Art bleiben.  


Als ich beinahe fertig war mit dem Bild, begann sich mein Engel zu regen und ich lehnte mich etwas zurück, dass er es bequemer hatte. Ein leises Seufzen kam über seine Lippen und er schlug die Augen auf. Seine Augen waren dieses Mal wesentlich klarer, doch ich erwartete wirklich, dass darin Angst auftauchte, sobald er mich erkannte, doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Er musterte mich einfach nur, ehe ihm das Blut in die Wangen schoss und er versuchte sich zu erheben, doch daran konnte ich ihn erfolgreich hindern.  
„Ich-Ich -Euer…euer Exzellenz…es tut mir so…so-leid.“, stotterte er, doch ich schüttelte nur den Kopf und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln.  
„Es ist nichts passiert, für das du dich entschuldigen müsstest…“, erklärte ich ihm leise.  
„Aber ich…“, tiefrot brach er ab.  
Ich lächelte ihn sanft an und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. Er zuckte kurz zurück und ich löste mich wieder von ihm.  
Was hatte ich auch erwartet?  
Dass er sich mir an den Hals warf und wir für immer glücklich sein könnten? Alfred war immer noch ein Mensch, er würde doch niemals einem Vampir vertrauen. Vater mochte ihm vielleicht mein Blut gegeben haben, was ihn allgemein für mich empfänglicher machte, doch noch immer hatte er auch andere Instinkte – rein menschliche Instinkte, die ihn wohl innerlich anschrien vor dem Raubtier wegzulaufen.  
„Warum…Wa-warum habt Ihr…mich nicht gebissen?“, kam schließlich die gestotterte Frage und ich seufzte leise. Natürlich, mit dieser Frage habe ich rechnen müssen. Sarah hatte ihn gebissen und der Biss war sicher nicht angenehm gewesen und Vater hatte schließlich auf dem Ball damit gedroht, ihn und den Professor aussaugen zu lassen.  
„Ich werde dich nicht beißen, auch wenn ich natürlich nicht verhindern kann, dass Vater irgendwann deine Wandlung anordnen wird. Aber ich werde dich noch nicht beißen. Doch wenn es dir lieber ist, dann bringe ich dich zurück in dein Zimmer…“, flüsterte ich leise.  
„Nein…ich möchte nicht allein sein…“  
„Du darfst natürlich auch hierbleiben. Mein Bett steht dort…“, murmelte ich schließlich leise und blickte wieder nach unten.  
Alfred erstarrte ein wenig in meinen Armen, ich sah die Unsicherheit in den wunderschönen blauen Augen, doch ich schenkte ihm nur ein sanftes Lächeln, in der Hoffnung, dass es ihn beruhigen würde. Ich war immer noch erstaunt, dass er keine Panik bekam und ich hoffte, dass das weiterhin so bleiben würde. Er sollte sich bei mir wirklich wohlfühlen. Mein Blut hatte vielleicht den Anfang gemacht, trotzdem wollte ich sein Vertrauen richtig gewinnen. Er sollte mir vertrauen, weil es seine eigene Entscheidung war und nicht, weil mein Blut in seinem Organismus zirkulierte.  
„Lieber nicht. Ich will keinem zur Last fallen…“, antwortete er schließlich leise.  
Fast zu leise, doch durch die geschärften, vampirischen Sinne verstand ich ihn trotzdem und hob ihn einfach hoch, um ihn dann zu meinem Bett zu tragen. Ich legte ihn auf der weichen Unterlage ab. Das Bett war schon aufgeschlagen, sodass ich die Decke über ihn ziehen konnte. Da ich ein Vampir bin, war es natürlich nicht aufgewärmt, aber es schien ihn nicht zu stören. Ich strich ihm noch einmal über die blonden Locken, während sich seine Augen schon fast wieder schlossen. Ich verstand es, er hatte viel zu viel in den letzten Tagen erlebt, vermutlich hatte er kaum eine Stunde ruhigen Schlaf bekommen.  
„Alfred, möchtest du noch etwas essen?“  
Ein leichtes Kopfschütteln war meine Antwort, ehe seine Hand sich nach mir ausstreckte. Ich konnte ein leichtes Lächeln nicht unterdrücken und küsste ihn noch einmal auf die Stirn; irgendwie musste ich mir selbst noch einmal beweisen, dass er tatsächlich bei mir war und ich mir das nicht einbildete. Dann aber zog ich mich noch einmal zurück, um mich umzuziehen. In solcher Kleidung würde ich nie ins Bett gehen. Es dauerte nicht wirklich lange, dann glitt ich neben meinem Engel aufs Bett und zog ihn vorsichtig in meine Arme. Ich erwartete, dass er sich wieder von mir lösen würde, doch nichts weiter passierte. Also schmiegte ich mich eng an ihn und mit ihm in meinen Armen fand ich sehr schnell sogar Schlaf, während die Sonne sich langsam über den Horizont schob.  


Ich wusste genau, wann die Sonne wieder unterging, es war ein Gefühl, was in den ersten Jahren als Vampir sehr seltsam gewesen war, doch inzwischen hatte ich mich daran gewöhnt. Und wenn ich ehrlich war, dann war es meistens hilfreich. Ich wusste immer genau, wann ich mich wieder gefahrlos bewegen konnte. Schon vor Sonnenuntergang war ich wach geworden, doch natürlich war ich noch liegen geblieben. Noch immer lag Alfred eng in meine Arme geschmiegt. Außerdem hatte einen so unglaublich entspannten Gesichtsausdruck, dass ich nicht anders konnte, als ihn immer wieder anzustarren – und ich konnte mich einfach nicht bewegen, aus Angst ihn zu wecken und damit wieder Panik hervorzurufen.  
Doch jetzt zu Sonnenuntergang…wollte ich mich auch ein wenig bewegen. Vorsichtig strich ich ihm eine der Locken aus dem Gesicht und er begann sich ein wenig zu regen. Ich biss mir auf die Lippe, doch dann begann ich mich vorsichtig von ihm zu lösen. Bevor ich mich jedoch komplett von ihm lösen konnte, schlug er die Augen auf. Mitten in der Bewegung erstarrte ich, konnte nur noch in die blauen Augen starren. Er sah so wunderschön aus, seine Augen zwar offen, aber noch nicht wirklich fokussiert. Er schien im ersten Moment nicht so recht zu wissen, was hier gerade passierte, doch dann sah ich Erkennen in seinen Augen – und rechnete fest mit aufkommender Panik. Diese jedoch…blieb aus.  
„Herbert…?“  
„Ja, Chéri?“, fragte ich leise zurück.  
Er schien zu erkennen, dass das alles hier wirklich passierte, denn langsam kehrte die Angst in seinen Blick zurück und ich spürte, wie etwas in mir zerbrach. Ich wollte nicht, dass er mich fürchtete, er hatte eigentlich keinen Grund mehr dazu. Er sollte sich bei mir wohlfühlen und sich zeigen lassen, wie schön es hier sein konnte. Ich resignierte leicht, senkte den Blick und wartete darauf, dass er aufspringen und wegrennen würde.  
„Ich…wollte Euch nicht…das Bett streitig…machen!“, flüsterte er schließlich leise.  
Überrascht blickte ich ihn wieder an. Deswegen hatte er Angst, weil er mir das Bett streitig machen könnte? Ein Lachen kam mir über die Lippen, während ich sah, wie er bis zu den Haarspitzen errötete. Irgendwie…war das einfach niedlich. Noch nie hatte einer meiner auserkorenen Liebhaber sich Gedanken darüber gemacht, ob er mir das Bett streitig machen könnte – meistens hatten sie erst Angst bekommen, wenn ich sie genau dort nicht mehr wollte.  
„Nein, du machst mir mein Bett nicht streitig, Chéri. Ich teile gern mit dir…“, lächelte ich und konnte nicht widerstehen einen leichten Kuss auf seinen Lippen zu platzieren, auch wenn ihm das vermutlich zu schnell war.  
Erstaunlicherweise zuckte er auch dieses Mal nicht zurück. Er erwiderte die leichte Berührung zwar nicht, aber er blieb genau an der Stelle, wo er auch vorher gewesen war. Es war ein Schritt in die richtige Richtung, wie ich hoffte. Ganz vorsichtig strich ihm noch einmal durch die blonden Locken, die mich schon zu Beginn fasziniert hatten. Sie waren so unendlich weich und sie schienen regelrecht zu leuchten. Er schloss halb die Augen, als würde er es tatsächlich genießen, was ich hier mit ihm machte und wenn ich ehrlich war, dann genoss ich es auch.  
„Ich komme gleich wieder, Chéri…“, flüsterte ich.  
Eigentlich wollte ich es nicht, doch ich stand leichtfüßig auf und ging hinüber an das Büfett, wo immer eine Karaffe mit Wein bereitstand. Während mein Vater die schweren Rotweine bevorzugte, in denen man das Blut überhaupt nicht mehr sah, hatte ich eher eine Vorliebe für leichtere Roséweine. Man konnte zwar dann oft erkennen, dass es nicht das einzige im Glas war, doch das war mir nur recht. Jetzt schenkte ich ihm eines der Kristallgläser ein und schnitt mir dann leicht in die Handkante. Einige Tropfen von meinem Blut landeten im Glas, ehe sich die Wunde wieder schloss. Ich hoffte, dass mein Blut Alfreds Heilung noch weiter unterstützen würde…und ich wollte auch seine Anhänglichkeit nicht sofort wieder aufgeben. Mein Blut würde auch nur Bedürfnisse unterstützen, die schon in ihm waren, es wäre niemals unfreiwillig – das könnte ich auch nicht, vor allem nicht bei diesem Engel.  
„Hier, trink das…“, murmelte ich leise und reichte Alfred das Glas.  
„Was ist das?“, fragte er zurück.  
„Wein, sehr fruchtig und süß, kaum Alkohol und einige Tropfen von meinem Blut darin. Es wird dich nicht wandeln, sondern deine Heilung unterstützen…“, erklärte ich bereitwillig, immerhin wollte ich, dass er mir vertraute.  
„Gut…“, murmelte er.  
Tatsächlich nahm er mir das Glas ab und setzte es an die Lippen. Ich musste die Augen schließen, denn sonst würde mein Körper augenblicklich reagieren – nicht, dass er es nicht trotzdem tun würde. Ich hörte es, als Alfred das Glas wieder absetzte und blickte ihn an. Er sah ein wenig besser aus und ich schenkte ihm ein kurzes Lächeln, setzte mich wieder neben ihn, vorsichtig aber ein wenig näher als vorher. Ich nahm Alfred auch das Glas wieder ab, stellte es aber nur auf den Nachttisch, wollte es nicht mehr im Weg haben. Alfred hatte sich währenddessen wieder in eine liegende Position begeben und ich konnte nicht widerstehen mich neben ihn sinken zu lassen, allerdings noch mit einem kleinen Abstand zwischen uns, mehr als ich eben im Sitzen gelassen hatte.  
Womit ich jedoch nicht gerechnet hätte, war sein plötzliches Bedürfnis nach mehr Nähe. Ich wusste zwar, dass mein Blut ein gewisses Bedürfnis auslösen könnte, jedoch nicht, dass es sich auf diese Art Bahn brechen würde. Doch er rutschte ein wenig näher in meine Arme und schmiegte sich einfach an mich. Und…ganz konnte ich eben doch nicht widerstehen, es ging einfach nicht. Ich wollte ihm ebenso nah sein und wenn er sich mir auf diese Art nährte, dann musste er das auch wollen. Das Blut würde nur Dinge verstärken, die ohnehin schon in ihm drin waren.  


„Alfred?“, fragte ich ihn trotzdem leise.  
Er antwortete nicht, doch dann bewegten sich seine Hüften gegen meine. Ich wurde fast wahnsinnig von den Bewegungen, doch ich versuchte stillzuhalten, sodass Alfred keine Angst bekam. Aber es war schwer für mich, ich war ebenfalls ein Mann und ein Vampir – oft nahm ich mir, was ich wollte, nur dass ich Alfred einfach nicht verschrecken wollte. Nur lange würde ich das hier nicht mehr aushalten können, wenn er so weitermachte.  
„Alfred, bitte nicht“, flehte ich ihn leise an.  
„Ich – Herbert bitte mach doch was, ich verstehe es einfach nicht, aber die Hitze verbrennt mich“, flüsterte er nun.  
Innerlich war ich in einem Zwiespalt. Einerseits wollte ich Alfred helfen, doch andererseits wusste ich nicht, wie weit ich gehen konnte, ohne ihn gleich zu verstören. Doch er nahm mir die Entscheidung ab, indem er sich enger an mich presste und sich leicht bewegte. Leise stöhnte ich auf. Mit einer solchen Reaktion auf mein Blut hatte ich wirklich nicht gerechnet und wenn ich ehrlich war, hatte ich eine solche auch noch nie bekommen. Er musste mehr von mir wollen, als ich gedacht hatte – und vermutlich hätte er auch selbst damit nicht gerechnet.  
Ich konnte mich einfach nicht mehr beherrschen und drehte Alfred vollständig zu mir herum. Obwohl ich außer mir war, wollte ich sanft sein. Ich war mir sicher, dass er noch niemals intim mit einem anderen Menschen gewesen war, geschweige denn mit einem Mann. Deswegen musste ich umso vorsichtiger mit ihm sein, ich wollte ihm zeigen, dass die körperliche Vereinigung auch zwischen sein Männer wirklich schön sein konnte und er davor keine Angst haben musste. So war es schließlich das letzte Mal gelaufen.  
Sanft presste ich meine Lippen auf seine und küsste ihn damit zum ersten Mal richtig. Er war vielleicht unerfahren und doch er versuchte den Kuss zu erwidern. Ich begann seine Lippen mit der Zunge zu necken, damit er mich in seinen Mund ließ…und wieder reagierte er. Nur einen kleinen Spalt öffnete er die Lippen, doch es reichte, um seinen Mund tatsächlich zu erobern. Ich genoss es einfach nur, endlich hatte ich ihn dort, wo ich ihn haben wollte. Es war so schwer mich noch weiter zurückzuhalten, doch ich versuchte langsam weiterzumachen. Ich begann ein leichtes Zungenspiel, was er jedoch nicht sofort verstand; nur langsam begann er auch diese Liebkosungen zu erwidern, was ich jetzt schon liebte. Und ich wollte es noch viel öfter spüren. Trotzdem löste ich den Kuss vorsichtig wieder, als ich spürte, wie er unruhiger wurde. Er schnappte hektisch nach Luft und ich grinste leicht, denn irgendwie war er dabei so unendlich niedlich.  


„Herbert?“, fragte er aber schließlich leise.  
Ich sah in seine Augen, als ich die Frage hörte. Darin lag so unendlich viel Lust, dass ich mich am liebsten auf ihn stürzen wollte, doch gleichzeitig erkannte ich noch etwas anderes darin. Natürlich erkannte ich die Unsicherheit, strich ihm sanft eine der Locken aus der Stirn und schaute ihn mitfühlend an.  
„Ja, Chéri?“, fragte ich leise zurück.  
„Was wird das hier…zwischen uns? Ist das…nur eine einmalige Sache…wirst du mich danach auch auf den Friedhof schicken?“  
„Das werde ich nicht“, versprach ich mit fester Stimme, denn was auch immer das hier werden sollte, ich würde ihn nicht einfach fallen lassen und ich war mir sicher, dass das hier mehr als eine einmalige Sache sein würde.  
„Aber…ich will nicht, dass du das hier machen musst…“, flüsterte er und ich lachte leise, ließ meine Hand an seine Wange wandern und strich sanft über die weiche Haut.  
„Chéri, du drängst mich zu nichts, ich will das hier ebenso sehr wie du – wenn du nur wüsstest, wie sehr ich dich will…“, erwiderte ich und presste sachte meine Lippen auf seine weiche Haut, einfach um sie schmecken zu können.  
„Und…und…wenn das zwischen uns…nicht klappt…?“  
„Mach dir darum noch keine Gedanken. Das zwischen uns wird sich finden. Du musst mir nur sagen, wenn du mich nicht willst…“, bat ich ihn leise, auch wenn ich Angst vor der Antwort hatte. Wenn er mich jetzt nicht wollte, würde ich mich zurückziehen, müsste mir aber jemand anderen suchen. Das wollte ich nicht. Ich wollte ihn, niemand anderen.  
„Ich…will dich auch“, erwiderte Alfred heftig und ich lächelte leicht.  
„Mach dir keine Gedanken über die Zukunft, es wird sich alles finden, das verspreche ich dir“, wisperte ich ihm leise zu.  


Sacht ließ ich meine Lippen wieder über seine gleiten, immer wieder. Er reagierte darauf, indem er sich an mich presste. Heiß erwiderte er den Druck meiner Lippen und ich ließ meine Zunge leicht über seine gleiten. Sofort reagierte er und öffnete den Mund. Ich stieß mein Pendant an, forderte es zum Spielen auf. Alfred reagierte einfach indem er seine Zunge um meine spielen ließ. Ein leichtes Lächeln zupfte an meinen Mundwinkeln und ich ließ es einfach zu. Mein Liebling wollte mich! Vielleicht hatte sein Verstand das noch nicht begriffen, doch sein Herz sprach eine deutliche Sprache, sonst könnte er sich hier nicht so fallen lassen.  
Vorsichtig drehte ich ihn auf den Rücken und legte mich über ihn. Meine Hände glitten sanft über seinen Körper. Unter der leichten Kleiderschicht zeichneten sich leichte Muskeln ab, die mich faszinierten. Ich spürte auch das Blut unter der Haut pulsieren. Doch komischerweise lockte es mich keineswegs. Viel mehr faszinierte mich sein Körper.  
Als ich seine Hände auf meinem Rücken fühlte, wurde ich fast wahnsinnig vor Lust. Leise fauchend nahm ich seine Handgelenke und pinnte sie über seinem Kopf fest. Als ich in seine Augen blickte, konnte ich kurz Furcht in ihnen aufblitzen sehen.  
„Keine Angst, ich werde vorsichtig sein. Du musst mir sagen, wenn dir irgendetwas nicht gefällt“, murmelte ich leise gegen seine Lippen.  
„Nein, es ist alles in Ordnung.“  
Leise danke ich irgendwem in Himmel oder Hölle und knöpfte sein Hemd auf. Langsam zog ich es von seinen Armen und küsste mich an der bloßen Haut entlang. Alfred stöhnte leise unter der Berührung und wollte die Hände bewegen. Ich zog einen Seidenschal unter dem Kissen hervor. Mit diesem band ich die Hände meines Engels an den Bettpfosten. Ich wollte, dass er genoss und sich nicht genötigt fühlte, selbst aktiv zu werden. Sanft strich ich ihm über die Arme und küsste seine bloße Brust.  
Ich begann seine Brustwarzen zu liebkosen bis sie sich verhärteten und dunkelrosa waren. Wieder stöhne Alfred leise auf und warf sich gegen die Fesseln. Doch ich wollte, dass er sein erstes Mal genoss und nichts tun musste. Er sollte fühlen, nicht denken.  
Ich bedeckte seine Brust weiter mit kleinen Küssen und Bissen, bis ich an seinem Bauchnabel ankam. Sanft umkreiste ich diesen mit den Fingern und mein Engel gab einen kleinen Schrei von sich. War da jemand etwa kitzlig. Zum Glück sah er meinen Grinsen nicht, denn sonst hätte er sicher gleich flüchten wollen. Ich fuhr mit meinen Händen über seine Arme und dann weiter hinunter über seinen Brustkorb. Schon bei dieser Berührung stöhnte er leise auf. Dann kratzte ich sanft mit den Nägeln über seine Hüfte, ohne die Haut zu verletzen. Wieder hörte ich seinen leisen Schrei und sah kurz zu seinen Augen. Das Blau hatte sich verdunkelte, sodass die Augen jetzt fast schwarz wirkten.  


Ich kam zu ihm nach oben und liebkoste seine Lippen erneut. Diesmal kamen sie sofort meiner stummen Aufforderung nach und öffneten sich. Ich drang in seinen Mund ein, um ihn erstmal von anderen Berührungen abzulenken. Währenddessen fuhr ich weiter an seinem Körper hinab.  
Dass er erregt war, konnte ich schon eine ganze Weile an meinem Bein spüren. Jetzt strich ich mit den Händen in diese Region und dann einmal über seinen Schritt. Ein leises Aufkeuchen, welches ich mit dem Mund auffing, war meine Belohnung. Es vibrierte durch meinen Körper und ließ das Blut in meine Lenden schießen. Dennoch nahm ich mich zurück. Ich wollte, dass Alfred die Behandlung genoss.  
Noch einmal ließ ich mich meine Hand über seinen Schritt gleiten und schob sie dann in seine Hose. Wieder keuchte er leise, doch ich ließ mich nicht aufhalten. Ich ließ meine Hand an seiner harten Erektion liegen und bewegte sie nur ganz vorsichtig. Er sollte sich an das Gefühl gewöhnen, dort berührt zu werden. Er stöhnte erneut auf und ich konnte nicht anders, als ihn auf die wunderschönen Lippen zu küssen.  
„Weißt du eigentlich, wie wunderschön du bist?“  
Ich murmelte die Worte an seinem Ohrläppchen, bevor ich vorsichtig hineinbiss. Ein leises Zischen war meine Antwort. Ich konnte nicht sagen, ob er meine Worte gehört hatte, doch ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass nicht. Dafür war er momentan einfach viel zu abgelenkt. Vorsichtig saugte ich an seinem Hals, verpasste ihm dabei ein Liebesmal und er wand sich unter meinen Händen.  
Wieder küsste ich mich an seiner Brust hinab und umkreiste seine Brustwarzen. Sie waren noch hart gewesen und jetzt richteten sie sich wieder richtig auf. Seine Haut war trotz allem wundervoll weich und in mir kam das Verlangen auf, sein Blut zu kosten. Doch ich wollte ihn nicht verschrecken, also verdrängte ich den Gedanken. Er sollte genießen, nicht sich zu irgendetwas gezwungen fühlen.  
Langsam nahm ich die Hände wieder aus der Hose, um sie ihm endlich ausziehen zu können. Als ich dabei seine Erektion streifte, stöhnte er auf und ich lächelte leicht. Vorsichtig platzierte ich einen Kuss auf seiner Leiste und knabberte mich an seinem Beckenknochen entlang. Sanft blies ich auf seine Erektion und er erschauerte. Ganz langsam senkte ich den Kopf und umschloss seine Eichel mit dem Mund. Mein Engel bäumte sich unter der Bewegung auf, doch ich drückte ihn sanft mit der Hand wieder auf die Decke zurück. Dann saugte ich erneut an seiner Eichel. Er stöhnte verhalten und ich leckte einmal seine Länge hinunter.  
Meine eigene Hose schien fast zu platzen, doch ich unterdrückte den Drang ihn jetzt schon darauf vorzubereiten. Erst einmal sollte er genießen. Vorsichtig nahm ich seine Erektion in den Mund und bearbeitete sie sanft mit der Zunge. Sein Stöhnen wurde daraufhin immer lauter, er hielt sich nicht mehr zurück. Aber das sollte er auch nicht, er sollte sich fallen lassen.  
Mit meiner Zunge trieb ich ihn noch ein bisschen weiter. Immer häufiger versuchte er sich unter meinen Händen, die ich immer noch auf seiner Leiste liegen hatte, aufzubäumen. Doch das ließ ich nicht zu – ich wusste wie süß diese Folter sein konnte, und er sollte sie genießen. Ich knabberte leicht an der Erektion und küsste mich dann wieder zu seiner Eichel hinauf. Anhand seiner Bewegungen und Geräusche bemerkte ich, dass er nicht mehr viel brauchen würde. Noch einmal saugte ich seine Eichel tief in den Mund und mit einem befreienden Schrei auf den Lippen kam er schließlich. Ich hatte noch nie etwas Schöneres gesehen. Behutsam leckte ich ihn sauber und unter diesen Bewegungen wurde er erneut hart. Es schien mir, als sei er unersättlich - nicht, dass mich das stören würde, es gefiel mir sogar ausgesprochen gut.  
Ich kam wieder zu seinen Lippen zurück und küsste ihn auf diese, immer noch seinen Geschmack im Mund. Bereitwillig ließ er mich in seine Mundhöhle dringen und ich konnte erneut einen Kuss mit meinem Engel genießen. Es war ein Gefühl, als würde ich es zum ersten Mal machen. Meine Hände strichen sanft über seinen Körper und berührten die erogenen Punkte, die ihn zum Stöhnen brachten. Ich kam mir vor, als würde ich auf einem Instrument spielen, immer wenn ich eine Taste anschlug erklang ein anderer Ton, den ich in mich aufsaugte.  
„Das schmeckt nicht. Vorher hast du besser geschmeckt“, murmelte er leise.  
Ich kicherte leise, biss mir aber auf die Zunge, um mit meinem Blut den Geschmack zu überdecken. Est dann küsste ich ihn noch einmal. Es befriedigte zwar meinen Besitzanspruch, dass ich ihm schmeckte, doch ich wollte, dass es auch ihm gefiel. Gemächlich küsste ich mich an seinem Kinn entlang und blieb schließlich an seinem Hals. Währenddessen waren meine Hände an seinen Seiten hinabgewandert, ich streichelte ihn, wollte ihn beruhigen, bevor ich mich weiter wagte. Doch da er nichts tat mich aufzuhalten, legte ich meine Hände vorsichtig auf seinen Hintern. Ich hatte schon im Bad bemerkt, dass er einen schönen Po hatte und das hatte ich eindeutig ernst gemeint. Die Haut dort war weich und jungfräulich, einfach perfekt.  
Ganz sanft zog ich die beiden Backen auseinander und legte damit schmale Spalte frei. Vorsichtig strich ich mit einem Finger darüber und küsste ihn zärtlich auf den Hals. Kurz verspannte er sich, doch ich beruhigte ihn schnell wieder, indem ich ihn küsste. Mit dem Finger strich ich immer wieder über die Rosette, die ich unter meinen Fingern spüren konnte. Bei jeder Berührung keuchte er leise auf und ich fing die leisen Geräusche mit dem Mund auf.  
Als ich spürte, dass er sich völlig unter meinen Händen entspannt hatte, griff ich vorsichtig nach einer kleinen Flasche in meinem Nachtisch. Das leicht duftende Öl würde hoffentlich dafür sorgen, dass ich meinen Engel nicht verletzte. Ich nahm die kleine Flasche und träufelte mir ein bisschen davon auf die Finger. Dann glitt ich wieder in seine Spalte und drückte sanft gegen seinen Anus. Erschrocken keuchte er auf, doch ich küsste ihn entschuldigend.  
Noch einmal drückte ich gegen seinen Eingang und diesmal gab der Muskelring nach und ließ mich in den Körper. Sofort verspannte sich mein Engel, des ungewohnten Gefühls wegen. Ich gab ihm die Zeit sich an den Finger in seinem Inneren zu gewöhnen, auch wenn es mich an den Rand des Wahnsinns brachte. Sanft küsste ich ihn immer wieder auf die schon geschwollenen Lippen. Er erwiderte meinen Kuss und ich spürte, wie sich sein Körper langsam entspannte. Ich begann den Finger zu bewegen, suchte einen bestimmten Punkt in ihm, um ihm später keine Schmerenz zu bereiten. Am Anfang war er immer noch recht verspannt, doch nach und nach passte er sich den Bewegungen meines Fingers an – und dann stöhnte er laut auf. Noch einmal ließ ich meinen Finger gegen diese eine Stelle stoßen und wieder stöhnte er.  
Als ich erneut mit dem Finger in ihn eindrang, nahm ich noch einen zweiten dazu. Wieder verspannte er sich, doch dieses Mal wurde er wesentlich schneller wieder weich, als noch beim ersten Mal. Schon nach wenigen sanften Stößen konnte ich auch einen dritten Finger in ihn einführen.  
Immer wieder machte ich scherenartige Bewegungen, um ihn dadurch noch ein bisschen zu weiten. Als ich einen Blick in seine Augen erhaschte, erkannte ich, dass sie sich enorm verdunkelt hatten. Sie wirkten jetzt fast gänzlich schwarz, als sei alles Licht aus ihnen gewichen. Doch ich war der Meinung, dass sie immer noch wunderschön waren. Sanft küsste ich seine Lippen und er erwiderte den Kuss, wenn auch träge und leicht zurückhaltend.  
Dann entfernte ich meine Finger aus ihm und er knurrte unwillig auf. Überrascht schaute ich in sein Gesicht. Er hatte es in qualvoller Lust verzogen und ich nahm mir in diesem Moment vor, dieses Bild irgendwann einmal auf Papier zu bannen. Niemals wollte ich diesen Anblick vergessen.  
„Keine Sorge, es wird besser.“  
Vorsichtig setzte ich mich auf, löste die Fesseln um Alfreds Hände und zog ihn auf meinen Schoß. Die Intimität dieser Position schien ihm plötzlich mehr als bewusst zu sein, denn er wurde bis unter die Haarspitzen rot. Doch ich lächelte ihn nur leicht an und küsste ihn dann auf die vollen Lippen.  
Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er plötzlich aktiv werden würde, doch dann spürte ich seine Hände an meinem Gemächt und stieß zischend Luft aus. Ich erzitterte unter seinen Bewegungen und konnte nicht anders, als ihn erneut zu küssen. Obwohl er gänzlich unerfahren sein musste, waren seine Bewegungen doch genauso, wie ich sie liebte. Verhalten stöhnte ich. Doch dann griff ich erneut nach dem Öl. Ich sah ihm in die Augen und gab ein bisschen etwas von der rosigen Flüssigkeit auf seine Hände. Er schien zu wissen, was er tun sollte und verteilte sie auf meiner Erektion. Wieder stöhnte ich unter seinen Berührungen auf. Es fühlte sich einfach wundervoll an, wie sich die warmen Finger auf und ab bewegten. Als ich spürte, dass ich nicht mehr lange durchhalten würde, nahm ich seine Hände jedoch weg. Wieder knurrte er mich an, doch ich küsste ihn nur.  
Vorsichtig hob ich ihn hoch und platzierte mich an seinem Eingang. Ich hatte diese Position bewusst gewählt, denn so konnte er bestimmen, wie weit ich gehen sollte, doch ich konnte ihn lenken.  
Dann drang ich in ihn ein und er zischte leise. Ich platzierte Schmetterlingsküsse auf seinem Gesicht, seinen Augen, seiner Nase und seinem Mundwinkel, um ihn von den leichten Schmerzen abzulenken. Ich spürte wie er sich langsam um mich herum entspannte. Ich strich sanft mit der einen Hand an seiner Seite hinauf und er erschauerte unter der Bewegung. Dabei sank er weiter auf mich. Ich vergrub den Kopf in seiner Halsbeuge, atmete dort seinen Geruch ein, wollte ihn für immer in Erinnerung behalten. Alfred wimmerte leise und ich verharrte in der Bewegung.  
„Ganz ruhig, versuch dich zu entspannen!“  
Ein leises Fauchen war meine Antwort und ich küsste ihn auf die Lippen. Fast rechnete ich schon damit, dass er mir in die Lippe beißen würde, doch er küsste mich einfach zurück. Immer noch hatte ich mich nicht bewegt, wollte meinem Engel die Zeit geben, die er brauchte, um sich an mich zu gewöhnen. Schließlich sollte er sein erstes Mal genießen.  
Und wieder überraschte er mich, indem sich plötzlich ganz auf meinen Schoß sinken ließ. Ich wollte ihn noch aufhalten, doch seine Enge war ein zu berauschendes Gefühl. Er stöhnte leise und schmerzerfüllt auf und ich verharrte einfach, wagte es nicht einmal einen Atemzug zu tun. Er jedoch schien sich schnell an mich zu gewöhnen, denn plötzlich begann er sich in meinen Armen zu bewegen.  
Vorsichtig, als wäre er aus Glas, begann ich mich in ihm zu bewegen, stieß immer wieder leicht in ihn. Leises Stöhnen erfüllte den Raum und die Hände Alfreds krallten sich in meine Haare. Ich ließ es einfach zu, genoss das sanfte Reißen an meiner Kopfhaut sogar.  
Seine Enge war das einzige, was ich wirklich wahrnahm. Die Hitze ließ mich beinahe kommen, doch ich nahm mich zurück. Er sollte genießen, ich wollte mich einfach mal zurücknehmen, etwas, was ich noch bei keinem Partner getan hatte.  
„Herbert, bitte. Beweg dich endlich richtig. Ich bin nicht aus Glas“, stöhnte er mir ins Ohr und ich nahm ihm beim Wort.  
Fest, aber immer noch vorsichtig, packte ich ihn an der Hüfte und hob ihn hoch. Er stöhnte auf, als mein Glied fast gänzlich aus ihm glitt und ich dann wieder in ihn eindrang. Es war ein himmlisches Gefühl von neuem in diese Enge einzudringen. Immer wieder musste ich diese Bewegung wiederholen. Alfred über mir stöhnte und wand sich in meinem Griff. Doch ich ließ ihn nicht entkommen. Aber mir fehlte noch ein bisschen.  
Ich zog mich gänzlich aus meinem Liebling zurück, der frustriert ächzte. Ich küsste ihn jedoch nur und legte ihn auf den Rücken zurück. Dann hob ich seinen Hintern an und drang erneut in ihn ein. Augenblicklich traf ich den Punkt, nach dem ich schon gesucht hatte. Alfred verdrehte die Augen vor Lust und stöhnte meinen Namen. Ich grinste dabei nur.  
Mit schon geübten Bewegungen schob ich ihm ein Kissen in den Rücken, damit ich meine Hände freihatte, ihn wieder zu verwöhnen. Ich schob mich über ihn und griff nach dem Seidenschal, den ich noch auf dem Nachttisch liegen hatte. Zum zweiten Mal heute Nacht fesselte ich seine Hände an das Bett und er fauchte mich leise an.  
„Engel, entspann dich und genieße es. Fühl die Nacht.“  
Ich wanderte mich meinen Händen wieder über seine Brust, verharrte immer noch ohne eine Bewegung in seinem Inneren. Es war eine Qual, mich nicht zu bewegen, doch für ihn nahm ich sie gern auf mich.  
Ich begann seine Brustwarzen zu liebkosen, die immer noch dunkelrot leuchteten. Mit den Händen war ich schon weiter über seinen flachen Bauch gewanderter in südlichere Gegenden. Sanft und dennoch fest umfasste ich seine Erregung und begann sie zu pumpen. Mit dieser Bewegung begann ich auch von neuem in ihn zu stoßen. Willig bog er sich mir entgegen, keuchte und stöhnte immer lauter.  
Meine Stöße wurden fester und schneller, ich konnte mich einfach nicht mehr beherrschen. Alfred parierte jeden meiner Stöße und stöhne bei jedem Rückzug meinerseits laut auf. Meine Lippen hatte ich auf seinen Hals geheftet und saugte an der zarten Haut. Ich spürte das Blut darunter und mein eigenes Verlangen. Ich wollte ihn beißen, doch ich wollte ihn nicht verletzen. Er würde mich hassen…da war ich mir sicher, doch ich konnte mich einfach nicht mehr beherrschen.  
„Es tut mir leid, mon coer!“  
„W-AH!“, schrie er, als ich mit meinen scharfen Zähnen die Haut durchbohrte.  
Es war ein berauschendes Gefühl, als ich das Blut in meinen Mund saugte. Doch sein Schrei hatte auch einen Eisdorn in mein Herz gejagt – bis ich die klebrige Nässe zwischen uns fühlte. Mein Biss hatte ihn kommen lassen und er war immer noch hart. Ich saugte weiter an seiner Haut, sein Blut war einfach zu gut, um jetzt aufzuhören. Außerdem hatte ich schon davon gehört, dass der Biss eines Vampirs berauschend wirken konnte.  
Ich wurde noch ein bisschen schneller, spürte meinen eigenen Orgasmus herannahen und wollte ihn in diesem Moment auch gar nicht aufhalten. Viel zu richtig fühlte sich die ganze Situation an.  
Als Alfred das dritte Mal in dieser Nacht kam, zogen sich seine Muskeln um meine Erektion ringförmig zusammen und massierten mich so intensiv, dass ich mich nicht zurückhalten konnte. Ich schrie auf, als ich tief in ihm kam. Völlig erschöpft sank ich auf ihn, immer noch den Geschmack seines Blutes auf der Zunge. Unwillig, da ich eigentlich viel zu erschöpft für Bewegungen war, zog ich mich aus ihm zurück und küsste ihn noch einmal auf den Mund, als er schmerzerfüllt aufstöhnte.  
„Wie geht es dir, Engel?“, murmelte ich in seiner Halsbeuge.  
„Die Hitze ist weg.“, antwortete er ebenso leise.  
„Dann schlaf.“  
Und das tat er, selig in meinen Armen…  


Als er am nächsten Morgen die Augen aufschlug, war ich schon wach und machte mir ziemliche Vorwürfe. Ich hätte nicht mit ihm schlafen sollen, überhaupt hätte ich ihn erst gar nicht verführen dürfen. Und dann auch noch der Biss – all das schoss mir durch Kopf, als ich Alfred betrachtete, der langsam erwachte. Mit zitternden Fingern strich ich ihm eine seiner blonden Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und er schmiegte sich in diese Bewegung. Nun, wenn er richtig wach wäre, würde das sicher anders aussehen  
Dann würde er mich hassen, allein schon, weil ich ihn gebissen habe – und weil ich ein Vampir war – und weil ich mir einfach genommen hatte, was ich wollte. Er würde mich hassen. Tränen wollten mir in die Augen steigen, doch ich weigerte mich zu weinen, während mein Engel noch neben mir lag. Ich wollte jede Sekunde mit ihm genießen. Sie wären das einzige, was mich noch an ihn erinnern würde.  
„Guten Morgen…“, gähnte Alfred neben mir.  
„Guten Abend trifft es wohl eher“, erwiderte ich leise und mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen.  
„Was?“  
Alfred öffnete die Augen und schaute mich aus verschlafenen blauen Augen an. Noch schien er nicht ganz zu wissen, was hier passiert war und ich genoss es noch ein wenig. Ich hatte immer noch Angst, dass er jetzt flüchten würde, weil ihm bewusst wurde, dass er doch eigentlich Angst haben müsste. Doch ich konnte auch gegen die Hoffnung nichts tun, ich wünschte mir, dass er noch bei mir bleiben würde.  
„Wir haben etwa neun Uhr abends. Du hast fast den gesamten Tag verschlafen.“  
Ich traute mich immer noch nicht lauter zu sprechen, um ihn nicht noch mehr Angst einzujagen, als er sicher gleich haben würde. Ich wollte es eigentlich nicht sehen, wenn seine Augen sich vor Angst vergrößerten. Das würde mir das Herz brechen.  
„Ach so.“  
Wie schon in der Nacht zuvor war ich überrascht von Alfred, denn er wirkte völlig zufrieden in meinen Armen. Eigentlich müsste er gelähmt vor Angst sein und sich vor mir verstecken, doch er lag hier neben mir und kuschelte sich fast schon an mich.  
„Herbert, warum bist du so-au!“, stöhnte er leise.  
Erschrocken schaute ich auf ihn hinunter, als er sich bewegte und gequält das Gesicht verzog. Obwohl es mir leid tat, musste ich ein Grinsen unterdrücken. Selbstverständlich wusste ich, wie es sich anfühlte, wenn man die erste Nacht mit einem Mann verbracht hatte – und gerade als Mensch war es am Morgen danach immer schmerzhaft. Als Vampir heilten solch kleine Verletzungen sehr schnell ab, sodass man nach einer Nacht (oder Tag) voll Schlaf davon nichts mehr spürte. Aber mein kleiner Engel war eben noch ein Mensch.  
„Es tut mir leid, Engel. Ich hätte vorsichtiger sein sollen“, entschuldigte ich mich leise bei ihm.  
„Es ist nur ein bisschen unangenehm“, erwiderte er und blickte mich direkt und ohne Angst an, was mich irgendwie zufriedenstellte.  
„Es kann sein, dass du einige Tage, aber zumindest heute, nicht sitzen kannst“, erklärte ich ihm bereitwillig. „Bereust du es jetzt?“, fragte ich aber im gleichen Atemzug.  
„Bereuen, was? Dass der erste Sex meines Lebens auch der beste bisher war? Nein, auf gar keinen Fall!“  
Obwohl er sicher gesprochen hatte, wurde er wieder rot bis unter die Haarspitzen. Geschockt von seinen Worten konnte ich nicht anders, als ihn anzustarren. Alfred schien dieser Blick gar nicht zu gefallen, denn er wand sich unter mir. Dieser Anblick riss mich aus meiner Starre und konnte nicht anders, als ihn zu küssen. Er erwiderte den Kuss und schmiegte sich an mich und ich vergrub die Hände in seinen Locken. Als ich mich wieder von ihm löste, sah er mich aus wunderschönen, blauen Augen an.  
„Schickst du mich jetzt wieder weg?“  
„Warum sollte ich das tun?“  
„Naja – ich weiß auch nicht. Ich meine-“  
„Ach Engel, ich werde dich auf keinen Fall wegschicken. Ich liebe dich. Das habe ich doch schon gesagt, mehrmals sogar. Nur weil ich mit dir geschlafen habe, heißt das nicht, dass ich dich nicht mehr wollen würde.“  
„Ich liebe dich auch“, flüsterte er und ich starrte ich einen Moment an.  
Dann aber konnte ich nichts mehr gegen das befreiende Lächeln tun, umarmte ihn stürmisch und hielt ihn einfach fest. Nie wieder würde ich ihn gehen lassen, auch wenn ich wusste, dass ich ihn dafür verwandeln müsste – doch über solche Sachen wollte ich in diesem Moment noch nicht nachdenken, viel lieber wollte ich jetzt einfach nur mit ihm hier liegen bleiben.

**Author's Note:**

> So, das war sie nun - mein erster Post hier - und verdammt noch eins, ich bin wirklich nervös deswegen. Aber ich starte lieber in einem kleinen Fandom. Ich hoffe, dass euch diese kleine Geschichte gefallen hat. Wem sie bekannt vorkam, sie ist ebenfalls auf einer anderen Website vorhanden.


End file.
